Rivalry and Attraction
by Dreamiing-Agaain
Summary: Three Girls with bad attitudes practically rule Forks High. What happens when some new students come and challenge them..?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own Twilight, and consequently Edward Cullen *cry* But I do own him in my dreams!!**

I stepped out of my house and glanced down the rainy drive way. I sighed, Another day in the perfect weather of Forks. I pulled a grey rain coat over

my clothes and step forward towards my black motor cycle. My pride and joy, a Honda Cub C90. Sleek and fast, just the way I want it. I quickly

mount it and start the engine. A deep throtalling breaks the morning silence as I kick start the bike and begin the short drive to Forks High.

Green flashed past my eyes as I ride down the familiar road, by-passing numorus cars, I reach my destination in less then four minutes. As I pull my

bike into its normal space, two more bikes fly next to mine. A red Harley and a green S60, park around me and all three riders dismount at the same

time. I laugh and look at my friends. A tall blond with a body that looked like it belonged in a Victoria Secret magazine reached forward and gave me

a high five. A short pixie like girl laughed and pulled me into an embrace. My two friends, Alice and Rosalie, both beautiful, are the best things in the

world to me. I shrug of my rain coat to reveal black tight skinny legs and a 30 seconds to Mars band tee. Alice wolfwhistled and I rolled my eyes at

the small girl. We link arms, Me in the middle, Rose on my left and Alice on my right. As we enter through the doors every one moves out of our way.

I mean every one. The teachers glance at us afraid, the Nerds push agaisnt the walls as if they would save them from right. We ruled the school. No

body stood in our way. We trekked across the small school till we reached the benches at the back. We walked towards our usual table when we

stoped in our tracks. Infront of us, at our table, sat three boys. One had curly brown and was muscular, so much so it looked like he used steriods.

Another had wirey blonde hair that fell into his eyes, he was still muscular, but not to the point of the first. The third had touselled bronze hair that

was in a casual disarry. I broke off my survey and looked at Rose and Alice.

"Do you see what I see?" I asked

"I see three boys that need to be put in their place" Alice said menacingly

"Agreed those idiots cant walk in like they own the school" Rose filled in

We marched determainly towards the three boys.

"You sitting at our table you fuck wits" I said with a glare

"It doesnt have your name on it" The Bronze haired one said with a smug grin

I pulled out my trusty knife and slammed it into the table, quickly carving Bella, Alice and Rose.

"Ahh" The guy that looked like he was on steriods began "Now we know the names of these angels"

I snorted as did Alice, Rose looked merely disgusted

"So now we have cleared this up, fucking move!" Alice practically screamed at them

"I dont think we should for the time being" The steriod guy began "Besides didnt your mother ever tell you to be polite to strangers? For all you know I could be a charming prince.

"Your about as charming as a pile of dog shit" Rose scoffed

"Fiesty. I like it." The steriod one spoke again

The warning bell for first class rang

"Well, since its time for class we might as well leave" The bronze haired guy stated "thanks for the lovley conversation, try not to miss us while were gone!"

I glared as he walked past and got immediatley caught up in a sea of emerald green.

"Yeah, We will be here at lunch" The Blonde one said, winking at us

We just glared as they passed and sat down at our table

"We gotta put em in their proper spot" Rose muttered angrily

"I agree, but how?" Alice asked

"They seem like the typical bad boys.." I muse

"Yeah but what do we do?" Alice asked yet again

I pause for a moment

"What do bad boys love more then their reputation?"

Rose threw me a knowing glance

"Hot chicks, fast cars, good drugs"

Alice looked slightly confused, as though she didnt see my plan clearly

"Alice my dear, we beat these fucking boys at their own game

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, Alice, Rose and I stroll into the court yard. like the rulers we are. We stomped back to our table and see yet again that three, annoyingly

persistant boys sitting at our table.

"I thought we sorted this out before. This is our fucking table, we sit here no one else. Fuck, I even carved our names here!" I began angrily

"Ahh But we have also" The bronze haired boy stated with a smug grin that pulled up more on one side.

I caught my breath and glanced down and saw he spoke the truth. Right next to my carvings of our names was carved: Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

I glare at the three of them, trying to figure out who was guilty.

"Fine" I said much to the surprise of my friends and to the boys. "We haven't been that hospitable, I am Bella, This is Rose and Alice"

They just looked stunned

"It is polite to offer names in return you know" I prodded

"Of course" The blonde began "I am Jasper, this is Emmett" He gestured to the man who looked like he used steriods or pumped to many weights

"and this is Edward" He nodded to the bronze haired male.

"Pleasure to meet you all, But I must cut this inspiring meeting short due to the fact that classes will begin in under three minutes and it is

considered lackadaysical to skip class, ecspecially if you are new to this institution, They will pin you as a mis fit or an attention seaker and be twice

as hard on you and I'm sure that such charming boys will be aspireing to a good collage so you dont want to many late marks on your permanent

record."

They all stared at me in disbelif, the warning bell rang and sent them scattering to class

"What the hell Bella?"Alice acused angrily

"I was being polite" I responded with a strait face

"Alice, Cant you see shes up to something?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes

"What now Bella?"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the bell signalling for end of school, I was sure the boys would come back here in hope to annoy us further. Rose, Alice and I sat on the table,

as if marking our territory. Rose's legs were placed across mine and my hand was placed on Alice's thigh. Our plan: Distract the boys so we can find

something to destroy them with. People stared as they passed, many of the boys whistled, I assumed it was for Rosalie and Alice because no where

in the world was I considered hot or beautiful. The boys walked out of the building towards our table, oblivious to what awaited them. First, Jasper

turned and stared at my hand, creeping up Alice's thigh He frozed and stared, his starteld blue eyes almost bulging out of his head. Emmett noticed

Jasper not paying attention and turned in the direction he was staring. His mouth litarely hit the ground when he saw Rosalie lean back and shake

her hair. His eyes traced her body all the way down to were her legs splayed across mine. Edward, who wasnt participating in the convasation they

were sharing, noticed their blabbering ceased and looked up. His mouth parted slowly as his eyes traced my body, I inwardly frowned, why was he

interested in me? Shrugging the thought away, I smiled and waved with my free hand, Edward recovered enough to wave slightly back, All three of

us simaltaniously burst out laughing as the boys shook their heads to rid themselves of the gold fish like expression that was residing on their faces.

"You decided to come! I thought we scared you off" Alice chirped happily, Out of all of us, She was the preppest

"Uh... Sure" Jasper said still staring at my hand.

"So, we dont know much about you and I want to change that fact. Where did you move from?" I asked politly, slowly rubbing my legs agaisnt Rose's

"From Chicago.." Edward said, still shell shocked

"Ahh, So are you all from there?" Rose asked, sliding her leg in between mine.

"...Yeah.. Were all adopted" Emmett stated

"Really?" Alice asked, curiosity evident in her voice

"Yes..." Jasper said slowly as my hand started tracing circles on Alices thigh

"Do you miss the weather?" I said staring strait at Edward as Rose moved a lock of hair from my neck

"Umm...Sure... cold weather is... good though" Edward said hesitating

"For what?" Rose asked with a gleam in her eye

"For umm.. you know..." Edward stuttered

Mercifully for him, his phone began to play.

_I fall asleep by the telephone;_

_Its two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone_

_Tell me where have you been?_

_I found a note with another name_

_You blow a kiss but it just dont feel the same_

_Cause I can feel that your gone_

He reached into his pocket and withdrew the source of the noise.

"Oh" He said into the phone.

"Hey Tanya"

"Im good. What about you?" He paused;

"Brilliant. Hey look, Im at school at the moment.."

"Sure I'll be right over"

"Bye Babe"

He pocketed the phone with a glance at Jasper and Emmett who seemed completly engrossed in us and ignored the phone call that Edward was having.

"Guys, Im gonna go. Tanya is in town and leaving tommorrow. I gotta say bye" He explained with a frown

"Sure see you at home" Jasper responded.

With a nod of his head to us, he turned in the direction of the car park and quickly walked towards a silver Volvo.

"Shit. Rose, Alice, I need to go. Dad went physco last time I was late. He thought I was doing drugs again." I said with a sad look on my face

"Sure babe, see ya tomorrow" Alice said with a wink

"Love ya" Rose replied

"You too" I say while I practically sprinted to my motor bike.

As I walked away I could hear Alice and Rose talking, obviously Emmett and Jasper left aswell/

"OMG Did you see their faces?" Alice squeled

"That was the funniest thing I ever saw!' Rose was in stiches.

_Ah a job well done_

**Here you go! My first fanfiction. Please review and tell me if you like it or not, If I should continue or give up. **

**Thank you if you read it!!**

**-Dreamiing-Agaiin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im sorry. I hate excuses but I think you need to know why I didnt update. My Brother read my story while I was typing and said that I should give up because I have no talent what so ever. I felt so sad and discouraged I couldnt even bring my self to look at a computer. I have decided to give wrighting one more chance before I give up.**

_**Sorry for the excuse and for not uploading...**_

_"Ahh A job well done"_

I raced down the empty roads in the general direction of my house. Trees and parked cars melted together until they were only a streak of fast

colour on the edge of my vision. I kept my eyes on the white lines infront of me, leading me home. I pulled in to my drive way, cutting the bikes

engine and wheeling it into the awaiting garage. I glance around the familiar area, noting the half built grey 1960 Rabbit and wide array of tools

which were all purchased with my own money. I stepped forward towards the door that lead inside and notice that something was different,

something out of place. I dont know why I thought that, but an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach like a brick. I cautiously moved forward and

slowly treaded carefully into the house.

"Dad? Are you home?"

No answer only resounding silence. I creeped forward, this is highly unusual; Charlie was always home early, if he wasnt he would always leave a

message and a reason at school. I walked into the kitchen, my eyes meticuosly searching the empty area, looking for a sign or reason as to why he

wasnt here, until they came to rest on the white-stone bench. I reached forward for the folded note that lay in clear view ontop of the bench.

_Bella,_ It read  
_ I have been called away for awhile, a murder investigation in a town nearby, and they need all the man power they can get. I am trusting you to go to bed at a sensible hour and to feed yourself. NO one is to come around unless you know I will approve. I am trusting you Bella, dont make me regret it. I should be back by next week. -Charlie._

What a trusting note, I scrunched it into a ball and threw it into a faraway corner. I couldnt be stuffed putting it in the bin. However, I quickly

whipped out my phone and speed dialed Rose.

"Rosie!" I say in a sing-song voice

_"Bella! You seem in a good mood"_

"I am! My fucking dads gone for the week. Call up Alice and tell her the news. I've got to find something so we dont get thirsty" I annouced with a cheeky tone

_"Hell yes!! I fucking love you Bells! My parentals are getting all protective. I'll be there in 5"_

"See ya then babe"

"_Love You!"_

I pressed the end button and placed my phone where the note had rested. I quickly proceeded to the fridge in three short steps, where Dad kept

his beers. Honestly, with a daughter like me, you would expect him to hide it better. I did a quick count: Nine full strength beers, three bottles of

vodka and a flask of whiskey. Jeeze, I was lucky tonite! I set them out on a little antique coffee table in the living room, complete with state of the

art 73" TV with surround sound and a seven disc CD changer. I place three shot glasses down and continued to wait on the white leather couch.

Three minutes later the door rang and I leaped up to answer it, stubbing my toe on the cherry-wood floor in the progress.I quickly opened the door

and revealed Rose and Alice, both holding carrier bags filled with various types alcohol, standing still waiting for me to invite them in.

"Rose, Alice, I love you so fucken much!"

They and enter the open door and proceed to the table. Alice of course, took control of the stero and chose a song. Just Dance by Lady GaGa came on and we all started swaying as the words began

_Troop! _

_Red One_

_Convict_

_Gaga_

"Lets get this party started!" Rose said in a sultry voice and a shimi of her hips. We all laughed and began to dance,

_How does he twist or dance?_

_Cant find my drink or man_

At this little Alice grabbed my arms in her small hand sand I began twirling her close to me in sync with the pumping bass. Rose and I began grinding as the chorus played through and Alice joined in.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth_

At this I did a booty drop which created cat-calls from Alice and wolf-whistles from Rose. We continued dancing untill the song ended and was

replaced with Dont Trust Me. We started to giggle loudly and collapse at the table and began the shots. One the first round Lollipop began pumping

through the speakers and in sync,we rose and began grinding against each other in a very adult way to the beat of the music. On the third round

we began to decide if we wanted to go clubbing tomorrow, considering it was the weekend. After 4 rounds I was definetly getting tipsy, we were

begining on our fifth when an ill-timed guest rang the door bell. I groaned and lifted my self, barely registing Rose and Alice's dancing antics to

Running Back. I stumbled down the hall way and almost tripped at the door. I wrenched it open and saw the person I wish would disappear.

"Wow. O.k this is verging on stalkerish. Please go away"

And amused smirk was all I got and a velvety laugh coated the air

"What a lovely welcome, do you practise to get that good?" Amused emerald eyes danced infront of me.

"What do you want Edward? And why the fuck are Emmett and Jasper sitting in my driveway?"

"Well, We, as in your neighbours, wanted to tell you that your music is to loud"

"Hold up a second. Your my neighbours? What fucking sick joke is this?"

His annoyingly smooth laugh once again covered my ears

"I believe the sick joke is called reality"

I just glared

"That music is really loud."

"Thanks" My words full of sarcasm "We'll take that into consideration"

I was about to slam the door in his face when his velvet smooth voice spoke once more...

"May we join in?"


End file.
